marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skrull Empire
Category:MonarchiesCategory:Anarchies | Origin = The Skrull Empire is the political system of the Skrulls. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 | Last = | Overview = The Skrull Empire is a vast intergalactic empire that dominates their home galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy which has millions of inhabited worlds. The Skrulls have conquered or colonized every suitable world in the Andromeda Galaxy. Tens of millions of years ago they were already expanding into neighboring galaxies becoming an intergalactic empire. In the modern era, the Skrulls control worlds throughout the Andromeda galaxy and in neighboring galaxies. A thousand races were conquered and absorbed into the Skrull Empire. It's an empire with likely trillions of sentient beings. The Skrull capital was relocated to Tarnax IV from Skrullos a 100,000 years ago. Currently the empire is ruled from Tarnax II. | HistoryText = Early Years Aided by their shape-shifting powers, the Skrulls departed their homeworld into space. When they encountered a new race, they simply transformed themselves to resemble that race. The empire that resulted from these contacts was based on free trade and mutual cooperation. In the beginning the Skrulls were a peaceful, scientifically inclined race. Their scientists also formed the first Cosmic Cube that later became the Shaper of Worlds. Kree/Skrull War The Skrulls voyaged to the Milky Way and Large Magellanic Cloud. In the latter cluster they discovered the Kree homeworld of Hala. The Kree were in the dawn of their culture; at this point they shared Hala with the plant race, the Cotati. The Skrulls decided to favor one of the races with their advanced technology and devised a test to determine which would be the favored race. The Skrulls created the Blue Area of the Moon and transported bands of Kree and Cotati there. Both groups were left to accomplish what they could. The Skrulls judged the Cotati’s works to be superior. This angered the Kree and led to a vicious attack in which the Kree band slew the Skrull judges and the Cotati. The Kree stole the Skrull's star-ship and technology. Because of the immense distances involved, decades passed before the Skrulls learned of the Kree's activities. By this time it was too late. The Kree had become advanced and audacious enough to attack the Skrulls in their home galaxy. During the millennia that followed, the Skrulls developed the vicious streak needed to conduct intergalactic war. Their entire culture was remade in the warrior image as the war began. Earth Skrulls became aware of Earth when they discovered a space warp linking Earth and Throneworld. Later they discovered that the Earth possessed an equidistant link to Hala. They saw Earth as a world to conquer but they were content to hold off a full invasion, perhaps afraid the Kree would learn of the plot. Because of their caution, the Skrulls sent only a handful of scout warriors to infiltrate Earth. Fearing the Fantastic Four would stand in their way of an invasion of Earth, four Skrull agents came to Earth and posed as the team in order to ruin their reputation. The real Fantastic Four were able to expose the Skrull agents and clear their names. The Fantastic Four stole the Skrulls' rocket ship and found their mother-ship in Earth orbit. Posing as the Skrull agents, they tricked the captain into believing that Earth was too dangerous to invade. Reed Richards "volunteered" to stay behind and remove any trace of the Skrulls' presence on Earth. Falling for Richard's deception, the captain called off the invasion. Once back on Earth the Fantastic Four hid the remaining Skrull agents by convincing them to transform into cows. Reed hypnotized them into believing they were real cows. They were left in a field to graze for the rest of their lives. Over the years, the Skrull empire sent many agents against Earth, including the Super-Skrull, Paibok the Power Skrull, Effigy, Ethan Edwards, and Skrull-X. End of the Kree/Skrull War During the Dark Phoenix crisis, Lilandra the Shi'ar Majestrix consulted both the Kree Supreme Intelligence and the Skrull Empress R'Klll regarding the current host of the Phoenix Force (Jean Grey). They agreed to let the X-Men fight the Shi'ar Imperial Guard in a honor duel to determine her fate. The Skrull warrior Raksor and the Kree warrior Bel-Dann were assigned to monitor the fight and assure that the X-Men lost. Soon they turned on each other. For months they hunted and fought each other in the bowels of the Inhuman city of Attilan. Uatu the Watcher took notice and informed the rulers of the Skrull and Kree Empires. After much thought and discussion, the two empires came to the conclusion that because of the vast galactic distance between them the eons old war had been a vast drain on the two empires. They were too evenly matched for either to achieve a decisive victory over the other. Empress R'Klll and the Supreme Intelligence agreed to let the fight between their two greatest warriors (the Skrull Raksor and the Kree Bel-Dann) to determine the winner of the war. The fighting continued for additional months, undermining the foundations of Attilan. Upon being advised of what was happening by Uatu, the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans manipulated the two to join forces against them and made it so that the heroes "lost" the fight. Uatu the Watcher then interceded, declared Earth the loser, and the Skrull and Kree Empires both winners ending the war. Fall of an Empire The Skrull throneworld was devoured by Galactus and the Imperial starfleet destroyed by Galactus's herald, Nova (Frankie Raye). With the destruction of a central government, rebellions and chaos spread throughout the Andromeda galaxy. All the Skrull planetary governors declared themselves emperor or empress, and rallied their own forces. Weaker planets fell to stronger ones, and alliances were forged and broken within hours. In the first few days, more Skrulls died at the hands of Skrulls in the civil war than died in the consumed Throneworld. Eventually, the Skrull warlord Gorth hired the space pirate Nebula who with a mercenary army (made up of outcasts of a thousand worlds, from multiple galaxies) invaded Skrull space and were unstoppable until meeting the Skrull general Zedrao who had stayed out of the Skrull civil war and repelled her forces. With the assistance of the Avengers, he put an end to the threat that she posed to the Skrull Empire. The greatest blow to the Skrulls was the destruction of their shape-shifting powers for a time due to their Hyper-Wave Bomb which stabilized the deviant genetic code of all Skrulls everywhere that granted their abilities. This was accomplished by Reed Richards and yet another Governor-turned-Emperor. The Skrull warlord Kylor restarted the war with the Kree upon the visit of a Celestial to his world and learning that the Kree had discovered that the Skrulls had lost their shapeshifting abilities. The Skrull warlord S'Byll and the Super-Skrull manipulated the Silver Surfer into fighting on the side of the Skrulls against the Kree and their Badoon allies. Using Skrull science they transferred some of the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic to S'Byll, mutating her and giving her the ability to restore the Skrulls' natural abilities via touch. Upon the conclusion of the war that ended in a truce, S'Byll who was now Empress moved the throneworld to her homeworld, Satriani. Annihilation Wave and Secret Invasion The Skrull Empire was the first of the major interstellar empires to be invaded by the forces of Annihilus. Within less than six months, what little remained of the Skrull Empire was nearly destroyed. The Annihilation Wave's super weapon, the Harvester of Sorrow, destroyed hundreds of Skrull planets. In the aftermath the Skrulls unsuccessfully attempted to convince Hulkling to become their new Emperor. With almost all their planets destroyed and under the leadership of the extremist Queen Veranke, the Skrulls infiltrated Earth for a major assault. Several heroes were replaced by Skrulls. Eventually, Reed Richards was able to pierce through the shape-shifting and all heroes and villains banded together to stop the Skrulls. Unfortunately, the Skrulls activated a fail-safe within the Wasp, turning her into a biological weapon. Thor had no choice but to "destroy" her. Angered, the humans attacked the Skrulls, killing Veranke and destroying their fleet in orbit in retaliation. All the missing heroes, villains and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were found alive and returned to Earth. Infinity and the Empire Restored The Super-Skrull became one of many Warlords seeking to re-unite the divided Skrull territories, eventually growing in power and influence until he became one of the six most powerful Warlords. During the invasion of the various interstellar empires in the Local Group of galaxies by the mysterious Builders, the Skrull Warlords united against this common foe. When news of a War Council of various galactic powers reached the Skrulls, Kl'rt was chosen to represent the Skrulls. An alliance was created, with Kl'rt commanding the Skrulls and playing a key role in the council. The war initially went poorly, but the alliance eventually managed to turn the tide and through a series of key battles, the Builders were defeated and the worlds occupied by them liberated. In order to repay the efforts of the Avengers in the war, and seeking glory and great battle, Kl'rt accompanied Alliance forces to Earth in order to free it from occupation by Thanos. They succeeded in liberating The Peak and killing one of Thanos' lieutenants, Black Dwarf. After his great victory in the war against the Builders, Kl'rt was crowned Emperor of a reborn Skrull Empire, as the alien race now settled on the planet Tarnax II. The Empire Government Ruling the Skrull empire is an absolute monarch, called an emperor or empress. The imperial system under the emperor includes the: * Chancellor * Imperial Council (which can give orders to generals) * High Command (military) * High Court (judicial) * Prelates (in charge of quadrants) * Governors (in charge of worlds) * Priests of the Sciences (of the Imperial Court) * Priests of the Mind (telepaths of the Imperial Court) Military The Skrull empire has a vast war machine. It is one that consists of an imperial starfleet with 1000s of warships and planetary ground forces. Possessing warships as large as small moons. Warships with the firepower to devastate worlds. It's a force that possesses weapons that shatter planets or can blow up stars. Skrull forces are organized into various types of units including fleets, legions, and squadrons. Within they have branches that are specialized, including the "Sci-Ops Division" and the Engineering Corps. They also have super-soldiers, the Super-Skrulls who have their own training academies. The supreme commander of the Skrull military is the emperor (or empress). Within the Skrull armed forces are many ranks which include General, Chief Scientist, Grand Commander, Major, , Adjutant, Captain, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Private, and Ensign. Society At the top of Skrull society is the imperial sovereign ruler. It is a society in which the elite have titles of nobility, including Baron (or Baroness) and Count (or Countess). Skrullian society is divided into castes, including; the Scientist caste, the Warrior caste, and Worker caste. Slavery is not practiced in the Skrull empire, the exception being the Earth-obsessed Skrulls of Kral IV. Roaming the cosmos are several Skrull slaver ships. Though the Skrulls are an expansionist martial race, most Skrulls live peaceful lives. Teeming masses whom per Professor Xavier had enormous love for their families, were good people, had strong religious convictions, and were noble. Skrull warriors also have a warrior code, though not all Skrull soldiers follow the code of honor. Culture Science Skrull scientists were the first to create a Cosmic Cube in the universe, thousands of years ago though it ended disastrously for the Skrull Empire. Recently, due to the actions of the Skrull Priests of the Sciences led by the Head Priest of the Sciences (Dro'ge Fenu Edu), everything that Mr. Fantastic knew when he and his colleagues in the Illuminati were captured, the Skrulls now know. They downloaded all the knowledge from their brains and their genes, resulting that the Skrulls have the same knowledge that the heroes had at that time (early to mid 1970s), including; * Time Travel * Extra-Dimensional Travel * Magic Technology The Skrull Empire possesses various technologies, including: * Intergalactic Sub-Space Communications: Nearly instantaneous. * Intergalactic Power Transmitting Satellite: Asteroid satellite the size of Manhattan around the Skrull throneworld, transmits power from the Andromeda galaxy to Earth, distance of at least 2.5 million light years. * Galactic Cloaking / Energy Dampening Field: For 1000s of years it hid the worlds of the Andromeda Galaxy from Galactus, till the escape of Nova from Tarnax IV and her guiding Galactus to the throneworld afterwards. * Intergalactic Sensors / Radar: Able to identify a Kree starship landing on Earth from the Andromeda galaxy and transmit those images near-instantaneously to the Skrull throneworld * Planetary Force Field: Created around celestial bodies by the use of a network of satellites. * Genetic Machine: Transfers power cosmic from the Silver Surfer to Empress S'Byll * Super-Skrulls: Via a combination of technology and science, Skrulls are given the powers of one or more super humans and their memories (Skrull Infiltration Ritual). * Cloaking Technology: Installed on Skrull warships, making them invisible to both radar and vision. * Anti-Cloaking Scanners * Miniaturization Technology: Shrinks & restores equipment, for easy transport / concealment by shapeshifting Skrulls. * Shapechanging Technology: Hand held device, which distorts the shape of item or vehicle. * Teleportation: From orbit to planetary surface and vice versa. * Brain-Wave Tracking System: From orbit able to locate & track a target on the planet's surface. * Cosmic Generator: Which provided all of Tarnax IV with energy, which was over 3 stories high and several feet wide, weighing over 100 tons. * Bio-Beam: Identifies non-Skrulls hidden among the Skrull population. * Cybernetics * Force Fields * Hypno-Glow: Penetrates the mind of prisoners, making them obey commands. * Skrull Handcuffs: Malleable/amorphous, which instantly adapt to any form or shape a Skrull prisoner takes, and will also adapt to the struggles of a non-Skrull prisoner. * Nerve Beam: Used to keep prisoners in check, such as the Thing. * Fusion Battery: A bit longer than a D cell battery. * Holographic Technology * Sub-Photonic Spectrum Analyzer: Hand-held device that locates organic targets by their energy configurations. * Neural Disruptors: Use to control the minds of targets hit by guided slave darts (e.g multi-story creatures of Monster Isle). * Encephalo-Link: Tablet sized, used to download all the data the Skrulls have on a planet to the mind of a Skrull agent. * Anti-Matter Ectoplasm * Transcendental Generators }} Weapons Skrullian armed forces are equipped with advanced technology, including: * Intergalactic Planet Smasher: The Skrull Sonic Disruptor which attacks via subspace & nearly instantaneously destroys targets up to the size of a planet. * Thermonutron Planet-Killer Missiles: Fired from Skrull Battleships, which can end all life within minutes on a world and cause a chain reaction that shatters a gas giant in a few hours. * Warp-Capable Warships: Various shapes (Bird of Prey, saucers, boxy, ovoid, etc), classes (battleships, motherships, cruisers, etc), and sizes (two to three story house-sized, mile long, city-sized, and planetoid)(e.g. Skrull Tribunal Ship, Stealth-Hawk, Skrull War World, Skrull Saucers, Skrull Battleship Ryb'ik, and Skrull Deathship). * Fighters: Ranging in size from automobile-sized to heavy jet fighter-sized. * Mecha: Bipedal humanoid robots and multi-legged walkers. * Hover Combat Vehicles * Robots: From shapeshifting robots (Skrull-X) to nearly indestructible robots (Inorganic Technotroid). * Tracked Armored Vehicles * Ground-to-Space Pulse Cannons * Beam-Cannon Emplacements * Photon Torpedoes * Neutrino Beam Weapons * Photon Blasters * Sub-Harmonic Quantum Weapons: Use would make a planet uninhabitable. * Aging Ray: Kills an adult human within 3 days by accelerating their age. * Immobilizer Ray * Freeze Ray: Shuts down the Human Torch. * Power Gauntlet: Enhances the user's strength and speed a hundredfold, and fires energy blasts. }} | Notes = | Trivia = * Among the other races contained within the Skrull Empire were the Druff, Guna, Kallusians, Morani, Pheragots, Queega, Tekton, and Yirbek. | Links = }} Category:Skrull Organizations Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Skrull Empire